True Love
by Rafiki123
Summary: Abby's in pain. Connor tries to help.


The oiriginal part of this was written by SandyLee. (Saving Connor Temple) With her kind permission, I have taken a scene from her story and adapted it.

Mike belongs to her, and I have just used his name in my story. I hope you like what I've done SandyLee?

* * *

Abby couldn't sleep she tossed and turned, she checked on Little Luke, fed him changed him and settled him back to bed but to no avail she still could not sleep.

Connor was being kept awake by Abby he reached up to her and touched her thigh gently. Rolling towards her, hi hand travelled up her body until it reached her breast. Abby flinched and hissed.

Connor moved his hand away quickly.  
"What's wrong Abby?" he was concerned, was this the effect his duplicate had left behind on her?

Abby sensed what Connor was after. "Nothing's wrong Connor, it's just... Never mind. Go to sleep!"

Connor reached for her hand instead.  
"You can tell me you know Abby... You can tell me anything!"

Abby didn't reply.

"Is it something that HE did to you? Something Mike did?"

"No Connor, not at all."

"Then what is it? Please tell me?"

Abby sighed. A tear started to roll down her face, but was rubbed away by Connor. His eyes pleaded with her in the darkness.

She sat up and turned o the bedside light. A dim glow filled the room.

Connor sat up too. "Tell me love, I want to help."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and was dashed away by Abby's own hand.

"I'm sore Connor, so sore, so uncomfortable that I can't sleep!" she sobbed.

Connor blew out the breath he had been holding. "Have you taken anything for it?"

She nodded, "Paracetamol. It's the only thing I'm allowed to take, and it's not working!" she sobbed harder.

"Where does it hurt honey?"

"I don't think you'll be able to help here Conn," she looked at him and then relented. "Here, my boobs are really sore! They've gone rock hard."

"Let's have a look." gently Connor lifted up the sleep shirt. He gasped. "You've gone really red, tell me when was Luke's last feed?

"An hour ago."

"Did he feed properly?"Abby shook her head.

"I read something about this. You're engorged. You need to get rid of the milk," he looked up at her and smiled.  
"There's two ways of sorting this problem, either you squeeze it out by hand, or I help you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Gently Connor leaned forward and gently put her areola into his mouth. Slowly he began to suck.  
Abby closed her eyes, she gasped. The pain was still there but she now felt a different sensation flowing through her. It felt so different having Connor suckle at her breast, and although he was only trying to ease her pain, she felt heat rush towards her groin.

She groaned, and felt him release her nipple. "Don't stop, don't stop!" she gasped, as he returned to his task, this time taking her other breast nipple in his mouth.

"It tastes sweet, if I didn't know better, it tastes like pineapple." Connor bent down to suckle once more.

"Really? I haven't had pineapples recently, not on their own; there were a few on the pizza. "

Connor pulled away and smiled. "Is that better?"

"Much!"

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Abby nodded. "I doubt you can help there though..."

"Why?"

Abby pointed between her legs. "There..."

"I could massage it better for you..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO!" Abby sat bolt upright. The thought of having penetrative sex right now was putting her off.  
"I've had stitches Connor, I'm still sore!"

"Look, if you're not ready for that it's not a problem, I just want to help that's all." he watched her for a moment. She really didn't want to go any further and that was ok with him.

"Why don't I take a look for you, make sure you're not infected in anyway."

Abby realised his genuine intentions.

Carefully she removed her knickers and spread her legs out in front of him.

"Lie down, for me." He reached over and turned on his bedside light so that he could see properly.

He reached down and he gently opened her vulva. The simple action was so intense that Abby almost came as he peered down to look.  
Gently he blew inside her, causing a tingling sensation around her groin. He heard her gasp and glanced up at her. Making eye contact he licked his lips, and she nodded as she realised what he was about to do.  
Connor listened carefully for any noises that she made, ensuring that they were pleasurable, and not ones of pain.

Abby moaned as his tongue glided over her clit, and inside her, she gasped with pleasure as his clever tongue probed her nether region. Her pain slowly disappearing. Finally, she was sated, no longer in pain.

"Conn, Let me... Return the favour."

Connor pulled her close, feeling the softness of her body next to his.

"Not today love, we'll leave it for another day. You're tired, get some rest."

Abby smiled, this was definitely Her Connor!


End file.
